An insulator made of a rubber elastic body is interposed between a vehicle body and an exhaust pipe so as to prevent vibration emitted from a vehicle engine from transmitting to the vehicle body from the exhaust pipe (Patent Literature 1). In the technologies disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the insulator includes a first portion where a first mounting hole is formed, a second portion where a second mounting hole is formed, and a pair of coupling portions that connect the first portion to the second portion. A pin mounted on the vehicle body is inserted into the first mounting hole, and a pin mounted on the exhaust pipe is inserted into the second mounting hole. This consequently causes the exhaust pipe to be suspended and supported by the vehicle body via the insulator.